Let's Read with Barney (in BarneyandHomer's dream)
Let's Read with Barney is a Barney Home Video that was originally released on September 2, 1997. Plot Barney and his friends go to the school library, and have lots of fun with reading. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Jesse *Robert *Jason *Maria *Kristen *Tosha *Booker T. Bookworm Song List #Barney Theme Song #Being Together #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #The Library Song #Books Are Fun! #I Love to Read #Once Upon A Time #Let's Go On An Adventure! #The Airplane Song #The Rocket Song #The Man in the Moon #Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Star #Old MacDonald Had A Farm #Castles So High #A Circle's Shape Is Round #Painting The Shapes #The Rainbow Song #The Doctor Is A Friend Of Mine #Brushing My Teeth #The Exercise Song #Everyone Is Special #The Library Song (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This home video uses the same Season 3 Barney costume from Barney's Musical Scrapbook. *This marks: **The Season 4 Pilot. **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era and Post Movie (September 2, 1997). **The only Second Era/Post-Movie episode to continue use of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the cosutume/voice change in the Season 4 premiere "First Day of School" in November 3, 1997. **The first appearence of the school library, as well as Booker T Bookworm. **The first use of the 1997-2002 Barney doll. **The final use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song, and the only Second Era episode to use it. **The last regular appearences of Jason and Tosha. They would later return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney". **The last use of the of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie "Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure" and Season 10B-present. *Because this was released before Season 4 premiered, this home video still used the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices, and the Season 3 intro for the theme song. However, it introduced the 1997-2002 Barney doll and the version of "I Love You" was similar to the Season 4 version. This means this was considered the Second Era pilot before Season 4 aired. *The version of I Love You is the same from "Barney Live! In New Hampshire" and "Barney's Big Pool Party". Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue Warning Screens #Lyrick Studios logo (July 1997-May 1998) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Let's Read with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney commercial #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring! trailer #Joe Scruggs trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (July 1997-May 1998) 2000 Opening #Dark Blue Warning Screens #Lyrick Studios logo (May 1998-2001) #The Wiggles Hot Potato Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Rhyme Time Rhythm trailer #Barney Fan Club promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Let's Read with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #More Barney Songs Trailer #Barney's Super Singing Circus trailer #Barney Classic Collection trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (May 1998-2001)